


Safe & Sound

by LakhesisdiAngelo



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Battle, Blood, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Spirits, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakhesisdiAngelo/pseuds/LakhesisdiAngelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I moved away slightly I realized why he gripped my shirt. Nico di Angelo, was crying.  <br/>This a shortish fic for Valdnagelo to the song Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe & Sound

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a request I got on DeviantArt  
> If you want to request something, go ahead~   
> I don't only to Valdangelo, just ask for whatever

**Leo's POV:**

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

The dark Daimones attacked him, pulling him away from that was a nightmareish task. Ever since the war started every Daimones or spirit that had a certain task like the Keres went completely haywire, they didn't do what they were suppose to. Shaking my head I took Nico back to the Argo II, he had been through enough that day.

Once on the ship I took him to my room and laid him on my bed. The son of Hades was beat, and bruised in every way possible. He had cuts on his face, gash marks on his stomach and leg, bruises littered his body. Nico had been fighting since three this morning.

Sighing, I moved to grab the first aid kit to bandage up the younger demigod up. A small voice flashed through my mind, whispering,  _'He could have died.'_  That thought made me cringe.

Nico attempted to sit up a bit, he glanced at me and spoke with a soft, broken voice. "Leo..?"

I shut my eyes quickly, as I moved over to him and placed a hand on his face. I was mentally trying to figure out how many wounds there were. Swallowing lightly, I moved to embrace him, whispering. "I'll never let you go.."

Nico let out a light breath as if this had caught him off guard, but then I felt him grip my shirt slightly as if he wanted to say something but he never did. When I moved away slightly I realized why he gripped my shirt. Nico di Angelo, was crying.

_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

After the other calmed down a bit, I wiped the blood off his face with a small frown. Seeing Nico cry like that broke my heart, according to everyone, Nico was considered the strongest of them all.

Nico shifted slightly, and wiped the tears off his face as if he was never crying. The son of Hades was always an interesting Character, always doing things that were unexpected of him.

I pushed my hair back some before digging through the medical supplies, after pulling different things out of the first aid kit, Nico spoke softly. "Please..don't leave me here alone.."

I stared at the pale boy, before moving to press a kiss on his forehead."I won't leave you alone.." After the other let out a small breath I moved away some to work on bandaging his wounds up.

It wouldn't have taken that long if Nico hadn't kept cringing, and flinching away with every light touch. But when I finished the other had white patches of gauze, and almost every other type of bandage I could find.

Nico rubbed his forearm, where I had sprayed some Neosporin to help the wounds heal better. Then he watched me put away the first aid kit, he looked as if he was a young child that just came from playing outside.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Nico sat in the middle of the bed and stared at me, not a muscle in his body. A small breath escaped my lips as I moved to sit behind him, pulling him close to me. "It's sunset..just close your eyes, sleep, you'll be alright come morning.." A small smile played on my lips as I spoke. "if you're here, you'll be safe and sound with me."

The son of Hades let out a small laugh, "how come it sounds like you're trying to say the lyrics to a song?"

I shrugged lightly. "I don't know, now sleep."

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

He seemed to settle down a bit, but then I caught him looking out the window, like he wanted to return to the war with the world. I placed a hand over his eyes. "Don't look outside, everythings burning out there, the wars still raging.."

An irritated sigh left Nico's mouth as he moved to wrap his arms around my waist, I placed a hand on his head and let out a small hum.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

Once Nico was asleep, I whispered quietly. "Come morning, you and I, we'll be safe and sound.." I shifted slightly to slouch on the bed some. I ran my hands through the others mess of hair, and watched him with sorrowful eyes.

During this war, I felt useless, it wasn't like the war with Gaea. No, this war was much more fearful. The spirits that caused death, destruction, and just plain agony they were beyond pissed with the world for some unknown reason.

After a moment another thought flashed through my mind, 'he won't survive this war, you know it.' I closed my eyes tightly, making the voice go away. That voice wanted me to give up on protecting Nico in the only way I could.

I refused.

I won't ever give on the son of Hades.

He's practically all I have left in this world.

I'll keep him safe.

A small laugh escaped my lips, and I moved to lean my head against Nico's, humming softly. Soon enough I was out myself.

* * *

During the night we ended up cuddling close together, our body parts practically intertwined, I didn't mind. I knew Nico didn't either. I glanced out the window and saw a faint glow against the window pane when the sun began to rise.

Scrunching up my nose slightly, I moved closer to the younger demigod, hoping he wouldn't wake and leave to go into battle again.

Luckily, he didn't.


End file.
